


Day 087

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [87]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 087

Vithathaari-Ruban dragged his companion through the streets of Darktown. If the mages’ hideout hadn’t been made of stone there would probably have been nothing left of it. As it was, the structure was belching out noxious smoke that smelled of charred flesh and hair. The magical artifact was destroyed along with most of the dwarves and the Saarabas. Vithathaari-Jerran was barely alive but he breathed still. His face and arms had been horribly burned, and if he hadn't been the only human man in the room, Vithathaari-Ruban might not have recognized him.

Vithathaari-Ruban knew of only one place that might give shelter to a human and elven fugitive in Darktown, Anders’s free clinic. It took all of Vithathaari-Ruban’s remaining strength to drag Vithathaari-Jerran’s body. He must not have looked like he had anything worth stealing because the muggers took one look at him and kept moving. 

He called for help when he saw the doors to the clinic, cursing the obscene amount of states in Darktown. To Vithathaari-Ruban’s dismay, it was not Anders that emerged from the doors but a younger elf woman. She helped get Vithathaari-Jerran into the clinic and laid him out on the table. She told Vithathaari-Ruban to leave and let her work. Magical healing was quick work and Vithathaari-Ruban did not have to wait long, but instead of the mage emerging with good news, she let out a scream of shock. 

Vithathaari-Ruban burst into the room but could not see anything amiss.

“What’s happening?” he asked.

“He’s a templar,” she said. “I recognize him from the circle.”

“I was a templar,” Vithathaari-Jerran said. “I left the order, and I thank you for healing me. ”

“Perhaps it is best if we leave now,” Vithathaari-Ruban said. “My own injuries are manageable and we don’t want to cause any more trouble.”

“I worked so hard to be free of the circle,” the mage screamed. “I should have fled when I had the chance.” She summoned magical power around herself but it fizzled out as Vithathaari-Jerran called on his templar powers. The mage grabbed a length of wood, cut to splint a leg, and tried to bash the templar in the head with it.

“I will never let a templar take my magic from me again!” she screeched. Vithathaari-Jerran was able to deflect her wild attacks and stumble towards the door but the woman was relentless. Vithathaari-Ruban charged forwards and sent a kick into the woman’s chest, knocking her to the ground.

“You dare to attack the healers!” the two Vithathaari turned to see Anders in the doorway. Vithathaari-Ruban had never seen the human as he appeared now, wreathed in blue energy, eyes glowing like a spectral force. 

“Anders,” Vithathaari-Ruban pleaded. “We didn’t mean any harm to her, we just needed healing.”

“They’re templars,” the mage wailed. “They followed me here!”

Vithathaari-Ruban didn’t even try to argue the point further. Instead, he unslung his bow and fired off a few arrows towards Anders, drawing the mage’s attention. Before Anders could counterattack Vithathaari-Jerran collided with the mage, knocking him back out of the doorway. Vithathaari-Ruban followed his companion and the two men made a break for the nearest alleyway. 

Vithathaari-Ruban hadn’t made it three steps out the door before he felt an icey stabbing through his chest and legs. He looked down to see spears of ice erupting from the ground, pinning him in place.

“Vithathaari-Jerran,” he called out. The templar turned and started to come back. “Get out of here. Tell the Viddasala what happened!” And then, because he felt his last words should be in Qunlat he added “Ataash varin kata,” and surrendered to the darkness.


End file.
